Improbable Love
by Blackwitch31
Summary: ONESHOT Story,Love... a wonderful feeling, could a Demon love? Sebastian Michaelis found it in a girl, Tigranessa. Will she refuse or accept Sebastian love? Sebastian MichaelisXOC
_Rated **K+**_

 _ **Disclaimer** : I don't own Sebastian Michaelis, he belongs to their makers, nor even Tigranessa, she belongs to Tigranessa from DA._

* * *

 _This is a ONESHOT story for my friend Tigranessa, So I used Her OC, paired with a Manga Characater called Sebastian Michaelis a very interesting character._  
 _Despite not being a fan of this cannon Character I tried do my best in write this little oneshot for her._

 _This story passes in the Victorian times, a time where some issues were Tabu... so I decided put of a Little History here._  
 _And I love History... you know The Victorian time existed a very famous serial Killer... Jack The Reaper, and yes the suppositions about his identity are a mystery and I read and saw many Docs about him, about the evidences and the guessing of the detectives of that time._

 _So let's go on with this single chapter!_

* * *

 **Improbable love**

No one knows how this happened, how she was struck by the arrow of love… how she could fall for a man who detains supernatural powers?  
She even doesn't know how to answer this question herself… but a question is always hammering her… " _Why I fall in love with him?"_ No one can answer this question.

But suffers in silence, in watching this particular strange Butler do his best in keeping things straight every day twenty four hours.  
Never showed her feelings towards him, for fearing be rejected or mocked by this Butler, and sighs thinking," _Why I am such coward?  
I should have courage and tell about what I feel…"_ She sighs again, _" And if he refuse a relationship?"_ She shakes her head, but right now prefers stay alone in her room, preferable without any light, it bothers her.  
So she decides blow the candle, and darkness engulf her, and lays on her bed closing the eyes, reflecting about this strange and supernatural "man".

Who is this girl and this strange man?

Her name is Tigranessa a very shy girl, and is always alone, well she is a lonely woman and never tried to get attention towards herself, she rather do the things quietly, but when is needed acts.

Who is this mysterious man for whom Tigranessa fall in love?

His name is Sebastian Michaelis, and isn't an ordinary Butler, he's special, detains supernatural powers and isn't a normal human being, but a demon.  
He works for the Phantomhive House, and being a Demon never sleeps working during the night for his master Ciel Phantomhive, and works hard to get everything done.  
Has Black hair and is a man/Demon in top shape and has 6.1 ft tall, for other words is a imposing figure and is feared by his enemies and respect by his friends and Master... Ciel Phantomhive.

In the Victorian London things aren't like appear to be, because the majority of the things are Tabu, like sex and the body exploration by touch... the society of that time is blind for the many "Life" woman who exists in the cities, and the sex is referred on the literature, written by famous writers of that time, like Bram Stocker who Wrote Dracula, or Allan Poe who wrote several crime books...  
Sepaking of crimes...  
The Victorian Time is known by something...something very macabre and horrendous...because a serial killer lurks… Jack the Reaper, the most wanted criminal, and no one knows who it is.  
Some suspected that was a Jewish Butcher, others a Doctor who wants practice his surgeon skills on the prostitutes who live in the poorest and decrepit Londoner neighborhoods, but others goes far with their guessing... some says that this serial killer is from the royal family, but this is just one guessing.  
Things have to be investigated, the police try do their best but they don't know what to do, but this Butler who never sleeps wants to discover the identity of this murderer and why he's killing prostitutes.

Perhaps his master wants him to make this Jack The Reaper pay for his crimes… but this night things are different.  
In that night while the regular humans are sleeping including Tigranessa, he's taking a rest, his Master wants him in top shape to pursue this criminal.

In one night a friend goes to him, " Can I have a word with you Sebastian?" He's seated on a chair listening his friend, and quirks a eyebrow," What do you want? Don't you see I am trying to rest a bit?" The friend scoffs," Pffft… you are a Demon Sebastian, you cannot rest!" Sebastian's eyes flash a slight red color, and get up his 6.1ft frame," I don't care what you say." The other stay in silence until listens a question," What you want?" The other sits on a chair across Sebastian,and gives a deep breath," Is a certain girl who lives here in Ciel's household."

Sebastian is with his eyes wide open," Tigranessa?" The other nods," Yes."  
Why he has to say her name? This girl is a mystery to him, she is a humble person always nice to him, and never cared in him be a demon!

Yet he had fall in love with her, _"This human girl is so different, her soul is so pure…"_ The friend look at him and knows right away…"You… you like this human woman!" Sebastian sighs," Yes… but I fear in hurt her." The other put a hand on his shoulder," You will not Sebastian, love is a powerful feeling."  
He looks to the man who is seated across him," What I have to do?" The other gives a tender smile," You are a fearsome Demon and a Excellent Butler, yet you cannot face a mere human woman? Get courage and talk to her!"

A sigh is heard…

"You know where Tigranessa is?" A answer is heard," In her room… she isn't quite well." A thought pass through Sebastian's head.  
 _"I wonder… what she has…"_ And raises from the chair, "I will see how is she." And left the room.  
 _"Good luck Sebastian."_ Think the friend.

In Tigranessa's Room…

 _"Being in the darkness right now is so good…at least no one bothers me while I am thinking!"_ And watch the starry sky, all the constellations she knows too well are there.  
 _"The stars are so beautiful…"_ Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door, _"Damn… why I am being interrupted like this?"_ Tigranessa get up, hearing," Open this door , please!  
I know you aren't quite well!"

Moments after the woman in question open the door seeing the object of her affections," S…Sebastian what you are doing here?" He answers while waits for her permission to enter, " I heard that you aren't well Miss Tigranessa." She rose a eyebrow, and notices that he's waiting to enter, and she gestures," Oh my… sorry my rudeness Sebastian, enter please!" The butler enters sitting on a chair, while she sits on her bed," Sorry for interrupting you." The girl smiles," Don't worry… I was watching the stars, they are so pretty and mysterious."

Sebastian look at the girl, and sighs, a thought come into his head _, "I wonder if she loves me._ " His expressions aren't noticed, the girl has the candles off, but his sight is more accurate than a human's.  
"Something is troubling you Sebastian?" The butler is surprised, how this girl could sense his insecurity?  
He has to discover soon, his thoughts are interrupted," By your silence I think there is something else." Sebastian look at the girl thinking again, _" She's amazing, I have to tell her about my feelings!"_

Slowly he advances towards her, sitting by her side, leaving the girl very surprised," What…what are you doing Sebastian?!" He takes her hand tenderly, "There is something Tigranessa.  
Relax I will not hurt you, I can be a demon but I will _**never**_ hurt you or feed of your pure soul!" She looks into his eyes," I know…"

A sigh is heard, "Before I lose my courage Miss Tigranessa Let me talk… please!" She nods, and he starts.

" You know what I am and who I am… but there is one thing that you don't know…is the love I feel towards you.  
I've seen you every day, and I… I love you since I lay my eyes in you… when you came to this house.  
I… I am not capable in hurt you!" He feels a soft hand on his face," Oh Sebastian… for a moment I thought you were joking… but right now I know that you are genuine with me and I can tell you one thing…I love you too!"

He is surprised," R… Really?" She nods, "Yes… I thought if you knew about my feelings that you would reject me…I was a coward, but now…" Sebastian give her a hug," Our love is matched Tigranessa." And he kiss her with passion, "S…Sebastian…" He kiss her again whispering, " I will not force you."

Both kiss hard, with a fervor passion, a genuine love, but Sebastian is a Gentleman Demon and never take advantage of this delicate human woman.  
Both cuddle into each other, watching the stars and enjoying the warmth, Sebastian asks," May I court you Tigranessa?" She answers," Yes Sebastian you can."

Once more both join their lips, sharing their feelings," I will love, respect and protect you my love." Says Sebastian, Tigranessa smiles," Oh Sebastian you are my hero." The Demon deepens the kiss whispering, "Lets enjoy these moments."  
They do exactly that, both share their love towards each other, and Sebastian never took advantage of this human woman, when the right moment comes both will consume their relationship, but now they will enjoy each other company, while watch the starry sky.

End…

* * *

Well... what do you think?

Was a challenge work with this Sebastian Michaelis, and I liked a lot! I tried put some emotions and feel what this girl felt.

I appreciate constructive and positive feedback, thanks!


End file.
